


6 de Junio

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Historical, Invasion of Normandy, POV Third Person, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>América esta camino de unirse a los aliados en el frente normando, pero a pesar de tenerlo todo planificado, aún siente miedo. Histórico. POV América. Mención de otros personajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 de Junio

Eran niños, tenían diez años y no entendían las cosas. O mejor dicho, se les escondían las cosas, creciendo en una niñez feliz que disfrazaba una horrible verdad, nuestra verdad

Mí verdad.

He visto crecer a mucha gente, morir a mucha gente, mientras yo me hacía grande, cada vez más fuerte. Soy un país, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que fuerte, el mejor, el primero y número uno. Esa es mi meta.

Trato de recordármelo una y otra vez mientras cierro los ojos y me resigno a escuchar los bisbiseos, los rezos, de los soldados que me cercan. Sí, estoy rodeado de soldados, subido a una barcaza, mecido por la corriente del Canal de la Mancha, rumbo a Normandía.

Normandía. Es seis de junio. El día elegido, el día del desembarco.

Adónde vamos nos espera la incertidumbre. Incertidumbre de no saber qué va a pasar o de sí saberlo pero no querer comprenderlo.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. De hecho, no recuerdo haber sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Ni siquiera durante la guerra civil ni durante el crack del veintinueve, ni durante la primera gran guerra. Es mi propio miedo como persona que soy pero también es el miedo de los demás. Todos nos morimos de miedo, terror, pavor, temor.

Es un miedo colectivo a desconocer qué espera exactamente en la orilla.

Todos estos soldados que me acompañan fueron niños hace tiempo, niños que jugaban a la guerra sin miedo. Niños a los que conocía de alguna u otra forma. Niños inocentes.

Vidas muertas que alcanzarán la fuerza en su corta caída.

Noto que me tiemblan los dedos, apretando la borda de la lancha. No consigo calmarme. No estoy tranquilo, pero sí determinado, dispuesto. Decidido. Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer aunque no pueda dejar de pensar en que todos esos hombres van a morir por mí allí, en esa playa del demonio.

Nos acercamos. Ya disparan contra nosotros pero ordeno calma. Tenemos que aguantar y descender. Algunos hablan más alto, otros gritan.

Yo no, yo en silencio aprieto los dientes y mi arma.

Cuando saltamos a la arena mi cabeza es todo un torbellino. Oigo las balas silbar cerca de mí, ninguna me alcanza. Pero también oigo las voces, el dolor. Puedo oír la sangre gorgotear como si fueran estallidos en la playa.

Metralla. Bombas.

No me doy cuenta de todo lo que dejo atrás. Mi mente me grita "Corre, corre lo más que puedas" "Corre por sus vidas, no por la tuya" "Corre por la gloria y el honor, por la justicia y la libertad"

No estoy seguro, quizá estoy loco. Pero también oigo la voz de Inglaterra, la voz de Francia. Gritando.

"Corre, América"


End file.
